User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1 Facebook Concerns I understand your concerns and the admins don't need to worry about a FB account until you guys come to a consensus. So what we will do is create a One Piece Wiki Page on Facebook and we can manage the wall posts (if you're worried about vandalism) so only Wikia's posts regarding One Piece will be featured. Of course comments will be enabled so the community can participate but we will monitor it closely so any spammers will be deleted. I've checked with other wikis that have FB and they told me that there are no issues with vandalism/FB/wikis. Mostly what they do is run contests, polls, trivia for the community so people who like One Piece and participate and check out the wiki. I'll also repost on the blog so everyone else can read it. I know you have other concerns so feel free to ask! Kate.moon It is difficult to pinpoint where the vandalism stems from but no wiki has had additional vandalism once FB was implemented. Also if you search One Piece Wiki on FB, it takes you directly to One Piece Wiki already; I don't think more people will necessarily vandalize the the wiki once a page is created. Hope this helps! Kate.moon 22:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Dont you think we should move the "discussion" to the suggestion forums? I think this a bit too serious for a blog "discussion". This might even end in a admin / or community vote. 23:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) @Jinbe and @DancePowderer We'll respect your decision on FB page if you'd like to discuss it further/put it to a vote. Just let me know what it is :) Kate.moon 02:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hello, I'm .Seshat., one of the D.Gray-man wiki and Facebook admins. I noticed that you had some questions about the wiki/Facebook link, and I hope you don't mind if I answer in lieu of Nick and ProGamer... Admins who control the Facebook of a wiki do not have their names revealed unless they choose to include it in the message. The only ones who are 'aware' of identity on Facebook are the admins, and they can only recognize fellow admins. You can have more than one admin on a wiki's Facebook, but whenever any of the admins make a comment on said Facebook while they are logged in, the message is said to be left by "*Insert Facebook Name* Wiki, not any particular person. Though the comments will also appear on your personal wall if you have Liked your wiki's Facebook, they will not display the name of the person in particular who wrote them, just that they're from the "*Insert Facebook Name* Wiki". Like you, I was concerned about privacy when I first became the D.Gray-man Wiki Facebook admin, but the only ones who will know your identity are your fellow One Piece Facebook admins, if you choose to have more than one. There is also no connection between your wiki username and your Facebook one; no one will be able to tell which wiki user you are unless you post it right there on the wall. This applies to Facebook admins and regular users alike. As for vandalism... ^.^' Vandalism is an ongoing issue, no matter how public you make your wiki or how much you try to hide it. Personally, I can say I have not seen an exponential increase in vandalism since we made our Facebook page, but I have a zero tolerance approach to vandalism and immediately block anyone who does malicious, outrageous things. Actually, we've had more and more people making accounts lately, but few of them actually do anything. I think you'd be safe in making a One Piece Facebook~! It allows you to make public messages to all who are aware of it in a way that the wiki does not allow (after all, not everyone reads wiki blog posts. ^.^'), and it can hep get people more involved with any wiki events you decide to host. I hope this helped, and good luck with the decision making~! .Seshat. 00:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome~. .Seshat. 01:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) re:Facebook Well, I think it's okay to have the facebook, if only to give it a try. If anything bad happens with it (excess vandalism, annoying messaging, invasion of privacy, etc.), we can request a cancellation. Yatanogarasu 05:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :And how about this (I don't know if it's possible): we give users the option of whether they want to be connected to the facebook network or not, meaning like Jinbe doesn't want to be part of it, so he can cut his account from the facebook connection if he chooses. Similar to us wanting to show our user's contributions or hide it from others. Yatanogarasu 05:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Can you help me? Hi DancePowderer, of course i can help you, the best thing what you can do is to create a page about this wikia titled: One Piece Wikia. To get the widget on your main page is easy, I can give you the link were it is on the D. Gray Man wikia, look right here. It must be titled with FacebookWidget. Then put the connection code into the MediaWiki page and it is finish, then you must put FacebookWidget to your main page and there you have it. If you are considered that editors at this wikia are known is not a big deal, if they are not saying their name and all and seeing at this wikia you will have a lot of likes so i hope it helped and if you need any questions feel free again to ask me ^_^. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I read you message also a lot clear and i must say that after i launched the facebook on the D. Gray Man wikia the vandalism etc. has been lowered. We have only some issues with false information and fan art images. But at the other hand we do not recognize the contributers that are contributing at our wikia's so thier secret can be save on that after all, i hope it helped. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thank You Well there is no need to thank me, I'm always happy to help someone, need any questions further then ask me and i will help you. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Whitebeard Pirates Does everyone of the Whitebeard Pirates count as Grand Line Characters??Whitebeard does.. LuffyPirateKing :: Talk 15:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok..I will add it.. LuffyPirateKing :: Talk 15:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Suggestions Hey, One Piece Wiki is obviously doing really well and I love all the work you guys have put in; I was wondering how you felt about a few small suggestions for the mainpage? I'd be happy to implement the changes so you guys don't have to worry about it; they'd be mostly small things, like changing the poll, maybe making some Top Ten Lists, and putting more info from the mainpage into links so it looks more streamlined. Let me know what you think! Kate.moon 19:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Well the poll would definitely be something like that: Who is your favorite character from X, or which chapter is your favorite? If you like, I can set it to a vote so you guys can decide what the next poll should be. For links, I thought that perhaps the welcome box under the mainpage slider could be taken down a tad; we could link it to a Rules of One Piece Wiki or FAQ. You guys have some great interactive things on the mainpage and I'd like to keep it up; I just thought maybe moving some to a page like "On This Day" which is hard to keep up on a daily basis would make some of the other features like the poll or Featured Article more relevant. :) Kate.moon 20:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Its simplier then it looks Just cheat; *Archive 1 Replace my user name with your own, the number changes per Archive (2, 12, 70, 500, etc). Start a new page via redlinking... Basically; *Archive 1 That. (edit page to see the code). One-Winged Hawk 21:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Also "/" in that code indicates you are making a sub-page of another, in this case your talk page. All my sandbox are created by "user:XXX" and "/sandbox" on the end, "User:XXXX/sandbox". Sub pages? Their like a way of creating a page that is part of another page without having to have the information on that page. One-Winged Hawk 21:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) re:What do you think? I like it, she sure knows what we need and how to make our wikia look nicer. Thanks, Kate.Moon. Yatanogarasu 22:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks guys! Glad you like the ideas ;) Just leave me a message once the admins are done talking it over and I'd be happy to get it started! Kate.moon 00:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Great! You'll probably notice small changes over the next few days. Let me know if you have suggestions for the next poll also... I know there's been some issue with the FB account...did you guys come to a consensus? If you want, we can do it on a trial basis for a couple of weeks to see how you like it. I can set it up and get it going with new articles, trivia, whatever you want and if you don't like it, I'd be happy to suspend it. No pressure ;) Kate.moon 00:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) re:Adding Someone Good idea, we should make one of them a temporary admin, to fill in the for the two others. Also, if these new temporary admins are good and want to keep their position, how about we give them the option to keep the position? Five admins won't hurt, and if including Mugiwara Franky, that makes six, but still good. As a reminder, the other nominees are: Joekido, Xinyingho, Buh6173 (The Pope). We can select one of them in case Klobis and Angel (One-Winged Hawk) don't want to be admins. Yatanogarasu 04:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Last Appearance Template I like to ask for your opinion: should we include a "last appearance" in the infoboxes for ships and weapons? Like this template: Template:Last; I made it about eight months ago. I think now we should remove it, since "last appearance" seems speculative, as the ship or weapon (though may be destroyed) could make a reappearance in a flashback or something. You know Oda. I just like the opinion from a fellow admin. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 18:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then it's okay to remove it. Thanks for your opinion. Yatanogarasu 21:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) sorry excuse me i didn't know he was Firefist553 15:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ok sorry to bother u Firefist553 15:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Can you give me a list of all the redirects? I like to determine which ones are too inappropriately named, and should be deleted. Also, I was thinking should we put the Category:Redirects for them? Yatanogarasu 17:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC)